kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kongou
Personality Akira is a large man with an even larger heart. He remains calm and only loses his cool when his friends are hurt or someone annoyed him. When he speaks most people can't help but feel overwhelmed and see the error of their ways. He saved Hinako from Kiriu Touya and Kiriu changes his ways. He helps the little guys and doesn't care about being rich or powerful. Besides his desire to destroy the District Plan he seems happy just enjoying the simple things. He follows what he calls simple logic (someone hurts your friend, you hurt them back). Besides his fighting knowledge and schoolwork Akira isn't very knowledgeable of technology and doesn't have a cell phone. His strength and massive build makes delicate work hard for him. Besides taking down other banchō, Akira also helps those in his district with their own problems. When he did the impossible he just say "I like care?" History Akira growns up with his older brother Takeshi and his baby sister Soara they were living a good life with they father because he is a diet member. They mother went to another country helping people from the war that is going on. Many people praised they mother for her good deed but some woman found it disgraceful for a woman to leave they family and help in the war. Takeshi got mad at the woman and scared her off and Akira trying to calm him down. Akira and his sliding went to the country where they mom were helping people and they were reunited with they mother. After spending time with her a attack from the enemy came and destoryed the house. Everyone escape expert for one girl who Akira befriended and went back to save her, once they got out Takeshi yelled at him because they mother went back in to save him but it was too late, the house broke down and crush they mother! Once the doctor found her Takeshi was mad at Akira and said he will never forgive him but they mother said it was okay and said her final words which leave Akira and Takeshi in tears. When they got back they notice there a lot of note saying bad stuff about they mom and Takeshi ran off to the market and heard a lot of people bad mouthing they mother and he finally snap and frighting them and destorying the place with his bare hand. Akira found him and stop him and told what they mother said but ignore him and told him those people doesn't deserve happiness and Akira was left shocked. Every year they visited they mother's grave but they relationship were never fixed. When Akira went to they mother grave he notice the women from before crying to his mother and Akira was sad because Takeshi didn't see this woman care about they mother. 14 years later Akira went to the a clips and met Takeshi who told him about the 23 District Plan and told him he want Akira to be a part of it but he shut it down and they began to fight because Akira told him don't do this but Takeshi ignore him and sent him off a clips thinking he was dead but Akira survived and vow to destoryed the 23 District Project. Story ''Meeting Akira Arc'' Akira was in the street of Chiyoda District and that is where he met Hinako for the first time. She was trying to find a 1000th unusual picture for her little sister Tsukimi and he fit the bill. When she took the picture Akira stared at her and Hinako thought he gonna kill her for taking a picture without asking but then a teacher from her school Okawari and told her she should be studying than flirting with boys. Okawari is doing bad stuff to Akira like bad mouthing him, pulling his hair, poaring ramen on his head and told him he was the one asking the question and he should say "yes sir" to him but Akira is just standing there. Hinako try to stop him but told her to shut and is hard to freed his kids to teach unwilling kids and is a lot of stress and continued to beat Akira but he doesn't do anything but dodge his last punch. Some worker upstair told them to look out because they are carrying heavy metal but then the rope losed and the metal falls and almost crashed Okawari but Akira saved him by blocking the metal with his body! Okawari and Hinako were shocked and he told him why he saved him but he said he have kids at home and it would be sad if they father is gone and Okawari was touched by his words. Hinako ran away when Akira almost killed her by accidentally senting one of the metal to her and scared her off. Akira ask him if he see a tatto with a dark red pheonix design but he said he didn't see one. Akira saw a little girl crying because she lost and nobody helps her but Akira offer to help to find her sister and she show him a drawing of her sister and herself and told her is a nice picture. They found her sister who turned out to be Hinako and was shock to see Akira again. She scream loud and told him to give Tsukimi back and check if she's okay. Hinako then pull Tsukimi away from Akira and told her not to talk to strangers. Before they left they pump into a person and the got mad for pumping him but Tsukimi told him he standing on her drawing but he ripped it up as pay back and walked away. Tsukimi started to cry and Hinako try to calm her down but Akira saw what happen and got mad. He went to the Yazuka Syndicate Office to have pay back for hurting her. Akira bought Hinako and Tsukimi inside the car while he carrying them inside the office. Akira went to the main office where the head of the yazuka and the man who ripped Tsukimi but he was stopped by the lieutentant of the yazuka and try to kill him with his sword but Akira broke it with only two fingers? Everyone was shock to see that but the lieutentant keep on doing the same thing but no luck and was beaten with one punch? The lieutentant ask what his name and told him his name is Akira Kongou and told him why is he here and Akira revealed he is here because one of his men ripped Tsukimi drawing and want the man to apologize to her. He was confused and say why he came for this stupid drawing and Akira yelled that him for saying that and this drawing was meant to show how much Tsukimi loves her sister. The man beg down and said he was sorry, Akira accepted his apology but if Tsukimi didn't accepted it he is dead meat but Tsukimi accepted it and will make another drawing and the man was happy to hear that and cry of joy. The yazuka were confuse to who he is but the lieutentant said he is a banchou who are honorable men but today that meaning was obsolete. The lieutentant say that "they will silently extend a hand out for the weak, they will fight to the very end, even if there were a hundred, a thousand opponents they will stand firm agaisnt them. An honorable man who protect their companions "Banchou" a man among men." Akira took Hinako and Tsukimi back home and Tsukimi made a new drawing of Akira carrying them in a car. Hinako was tired from what happen and thought it might have been a dream but Akira appent to her and said he will attended her school which shocked her a lot. After that Akira start to attended Hinako high school and he shocked everyone in his classroom and the teacher told him he can sit nect to Hinako which she doesn't like. Oyanana who is the chairman of the school son took an interest him by the look of him and want him to be his bodyguard because he is the chairman son and said he can do anything he wants. But Akira got mad and yelled like he care which scared Oyanana and made him run away. The classmate were impressed by him and the way he helped the women who Oyanana rip they dress for fun. Oyanana was mad and order the school best boxer Ouda to beat him up. Akira want to talk to Hinako alone and she came along. He ask her if she saw someone with a dark red phoenix tattoo on they neck but she said she might have seen one before and said it should be in the boxing club? Akira went there and found Ouda who they talk but Akira no tattoo just a birth mark. Ouda stop him from walking away and told him he been looking for him which made Akira confuse but Oyanana came in and told him that Ouda is the best boxer in school and everyone in the japanese boxing world knows him! Ouda try to punch Akira but have no effect which left him and Oyanana in shock.Ouda told him why he didn't block or dodge the attack but Akira told him that his fist cried out this isn't what he trained for which made Ouda think about the Oyanana forced him into this because he might make bad rumor to let his father down. He was touch by his courages and kind way so he gave up the fight but Oyanana wasn't happy about this and Akira went after him next to teach him a lesson and almost hit him which freaked him out but he stopped and Oyanana ask him why he stop and he said shouldn't use other peoples power to make him stronger which touch him and changed for the better. Akira meet up with Hinako again in a dessert place and Hinako told him she found a tattoo that might be the one he's looking for, Akira ask her how she got it but Hinako said she got it by accidented and Akira ask her if anyone who say they are Banchou which shocked Hinako and made her laught saying nobody use that. Akira decided not to tell her what going on but Hinako begged him to tell her and he did. He said there is a project called the 23 District Project to see who will rule Japan! He said is a game where each banchou have they own district to own and if the other banchou beat them all will rule Japan and change it however they like. Akira also say the reason they doing this is because thing are bad going on in Japan and want a new ruler to change it. Hinako think it was crazy and that he is insane and she ran away from him. When he was still in the dessert place the window were broken and a guy named Karaburi came out and said he was after him because the police told him so because Hinako told the project to the police but they were also in it like the government and they got her. Akira beat him up easliy by using his head literally and went off to find Hinako. Akira was stop by Ouda and was willing to help him. Karaburi phone is ringing but Akira didn't know how to use it, so Ouda use it and a guy who have Hinako told him where to meet and they went there. When they got they it was reveal that the guys name is Kiryu Touya who is the banchou of Chiyoda District and wanted to change Japan into it old cultures way. Ouda was defeated easliy but Kiryu was having a hard time to beat Kiryu. After Akira defeated Kiryu with his move the Double Hammer and Akira told him he is nothing but a brat who talk nothing but his dreams and hope someone else to do it which help Kiryu think but the whole fight was tapped by the head of the 23 Distuct Project, Akira has taken Touya's place as the district's banchou. He took Ouda to the hospital and Hinako home. Cult of Raionji Arc Abilities *'Inhuman Strength': Akira's strength is shown right from the get go when he easily carries a car with one arm. This strength only increases further in Violent Mode. Banchou Stats * Strength: 10/10 * Stamina: 10/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 6/10 * Agility: 5/10 * Technique: 5/10 Attacks Akira fights using his inhuman strength and his ability to make his body harder than lead. He can carry a car with one arm. * Double Hammer: After hardening his fists Akira thrusts both at the enemy * Meteo Drive: Beginning with a knee to the face Akira grabs the enemy by his waist as he bends forward, then frontflips over him, pulling him into the air and driving his head into the ground * Face Crush: Attacks wildly with a single, powerful and primitive strike using his hard forehead. * Wild Trailer: Hardening his entire body, Akira rushes forward delivering a clothesline * Violent Mode: Akira's entire body increases in size and becomes a dark iron color. His fighting power is pushed to its limits thereby increasing the power of all of his other attacks. In this form Akira fights purely on instinct, following no refined pattern. He created this technique so he could defeat his brother. * Diamond Circular:After throwing the enemy in the air by violently punching him in the stomach, Akira turns on himself and hit the enemy in the face with his hard fist. Gallery Double Hammer.jpg|Double Hammer Meteo Drive.jpg|Meteo Drive RisingHell-FaceCrash.jpg|Face Crush Wild Tailer.jpg|Wild Tailer Violent Mode.jpg|Violent Mode Violent Mode Double Hammer.jpg|Violent Mode: Double Hammer Violent Mode unnamed attack.jpg|Violent Mode unnamed attack Diamond Circular.jpg|Diamond Circular Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou Category:Kongou